coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9269 (9th October 2017)
Plot David and Shona prepare for an overnight trip to the Peak District to see the night stars with the children. Dane sends Shona a text telling her to bring the cash at dinner time, arousing David's suspicions. Fiz thinks she's tempting fate using Hope to raise money. Billy overhears her telling Roy how the Underworld staff are struggling and tells Todd that it's Adam that's at fault. Shona collects the £1,000 for Dane from Barlow Legal Services but David has followed her and he's demands to know what's going on. She tells him everything. It's Ken's birthday and he doesn't fancy just a celebration with his fractious family. He suggests a normal meal with Brian, Roy, Cathy and Audrey instead. Brian is annoyed when an unrepentant Amy and Asha knock his coffee over him. Phelan refuses to tell Andy who the subject of their captive-replacement plan is. Rana snubs Kate and Imogen in the bistro. Billy goes to the solicitors' and pockets the £1,000 from Adam's desk, thinking it’s his and not knowing it's Shona's. Sean begins his new daytime job at the medical centre. David joins Shona in meeting Dane and warns him to stay away. A fight almost breaks out when Dane threatens to tell the children who Shona really is. Billy anonymously posts envelopes of £100 cash each through all the factory workers' doors. Adam notices the cash is missing. Kate is put off when Imogen wants her to meet her parents. Adam tells Todd that Billy has been their only visitor and threatens to call the police. As Billy listens to Sean and Fiz happily discussing their sudden fortune in the Rovers, Todd tells a shocked Billy whose money he stole. As Gail fusses, the Platts prepare their car, Dane watches from a distance. Amy and Asha are made to write an apology letter to Brian. Amy overhears that Brian will be showering at No.1 as the one at Roy's is out of commission. Phelan changes the bistro rota to ensure that Daniel has to work on Friday. Rana suddenly asks a puzzled Zeedan to start a family. While their backs are turned, Dane locks himself in the Platts' car with the children in with him. Cast Regular cast *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott Guest cast *Imogen Pascoe - Melissa Johns *Dane Hibbs - Simon Naylor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Derelict house - Cellar *Trafalgar Street Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David's run-in with Shona's ex put his children in danger; while Billy tells Todd that Adam should contribute to the factory girls' fund after finding out about their money woes. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,452,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes